vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Asgard plasma beam weapon
Plasma beam weapons are a newly developed technology created by the Asgard shortly before their extinction and gifted to the Tau'ri as part of their legacy. They appear far superior to the older Asgard weapons. Overview Instead of firing pulses of energy like most energy weapons, Asgard plasma beam weapons release a narrow, high-intensity beam of superheated plasma. Just one of these beams is capable of overloading and penetrating even the most advanced shields and burning through the hulls and internal structures of an enemy vessel with comparative ease, causing heavy damage; if the beam hits a critical area the target can be destroyed in only two to three shots. This incredible ship-to-ship weapon might be one of the most powerful and efficient ever encountered, easily comparable to the Ancient Drone weapons, although they work quite differently. '' and Apollo fire their plasma weapons.]] While there are energy weapons that can discharge more raw power at once such as the Lagrangian Point satellite, they require an extended period of time and a significant amount of power to charge. In contrast, the advantage of plasma beam weapons lies in their ability to come online and charge at an incredibly rapid rate (using up relatively little power in the process) and deliver several consecutive shots in only a few seconds, overwhelming enemy defenses while they are still recovering from the previous hits. Asgard plasma beam weapons have been proven capable of easily destroying Ori warships (although Odyssey has one Zero Point Module) in 6 hits, Asuran ''Aurora''-class battleships, in 9 hits (although one was destroyed in two hits, but it may have been damaged at the time), and Wraith Hive ships in three hits. Hive ships equipped with ZPMs, however, are virtually immune to these weapons, due to the far greater density of their hull. A direct hit will only result in minimal damage. The weapon's power may be adjustable since it has been observed disabling a Wraith cruiser instead of destroying it. However, this may have also been managed instead by selective targeting. History '' destroys an Ori warship.]] These weapons were placed on the Odyssey as a gift to the Tau'ri in a mass upgrade which included all the knowledge of the Asgard, providing the ship with a means to effectively fight the Ori warships that had been invading the Milky Way Galaxy. They were first used when the Odyssey couldn't get to hyperspace in time while chased by an Ori ship and proved their worth by destroying it in their very first use. Later, they were used to destroy another mothership. These weapons were eventually equipped on both the Daedalus and the Apollo, which put them to use almost immediately when they used them to rapidly destroy the ''Aurora''-class warships that the Asurans were deploying in the Pegasus Galaxy. They saw great use in the Battle of Asuras in which they destroyed several battleships. Since then, all ''Daedalus'', ''Athena'' and ''Achilles''-class vessels have been outfitted with these weapons. During the Battle of M35-117 in an alternate reality, an alternate Daedalus attacked an Alien ship with these weapons. While the few shots it was able to get off due to great lack of power weren't enough to destroy the alien ship, it disabled the ship's weapons and saved the alternate Atlantis. They saw action in the Battle of M2S-445, where they disabled Michael's cruiser's hyperdrive before destroying it as soon as Teyla Emmagan was rescued from the ship. They were later used in the Attack on Earth, but were largely ineffective against the upgraded Hive due to its much-improved hull armor, with a direct hit resulting only in minimal damage. In an alternate timeline, plasma beam weapons were also equipped on the ''Phoenix, and used to quickly destroy several Hive ships under Michael Kenmore's command.'' Behind the scenes It has been implied by both the Stargate Universe series and by Joseph Mallozzi in his blog that the shields on Lucian Alliance Ha'taks have been upgraded to resist these weapons. However, the exact degree of resistance is unknown. Plasma beam weapon Category:Energy weapons